Unspoken: Tai Lung's Past
by Skyyler
Summary: An animal struggles to be what he was inspired to be, but in the end loses what he knew destiny would lead to. Unspoken tells the truth of who Tai Lung really was at first, and is, and will be. Tai Lung / Tigress. Rated T for mild language & violence.
1. Something New

**Unspoken - Tai Lung's Past**

Chapter 1

Something New

By:Skyyler

* * *

"Tai Lung! Come here, my student!" That same old voice came for me, as I slowly raised my ears from my pillow.

"What?" I sighed with anger. "The bell hasn't rung yet!"

"Just come here!" He called my name once again. His voice seemed a little tense and disturbed with his yelling.

It was still the dim of the night, and the simple glow of the candles lit up the palace. It was like this all the time; just me, my master, and Master Oog staying at the Jade Palace. Yeah, we had visitors, but they were normally just rabbits, birds, and pigs trying to get in, to learn Kung Fu just as I was. But forget them, they weren't worthy enough, right? I could never get why I was picked to be apart of the Jade Palace; to be a student of the greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China; to be the soon to be Dragon Warrior. I didn't get who I was, but all I knew of, was who I wanted to be, and who I needed to be: The Dragon Warrior. It was all pretty simple and straightforward. But, I needed to be trained up enough to even get close to that type of destiny. That's why I am here. To be, the Dragon Warrior.

I walked across the hall, creaking the floorboards along my way. Every time I walk over them, I try to be as cautious as I can; to be a true _samurai _and make not a sound, for I am the all mighty warrior! No floorboard will creak when I step-

_Creeeak!_

"Damn..." Whispering to myself, I looked back down at my feet, and went back to my sneaking. Once at the front hall, I walked across the kitchen. I never actually got the time to look at everything that was situated within this space. Some pots, some pans, you know, the usual kitchen stuff. I began to wonder how they could have made those pots... off of metal? But how did they make the metal? By going into the volcano itself and brewing it? That question always made me wonder.

_Creak... creak creak... creeeak..._

"Shut up, floorboards!" I growled, eying my feet, knowing it was me who should be doing the shutting up. Everything now just annoyed me. The scenery, the sounds, even my own personality angers me. I don't know why, but I guess that was just me.

"Tai Lung!" Shifu called out again.

"I know I know..." I stopped crouching down, and stood tall. Slowly walking into the sunroom, where my master was located, I looked at him. "What is it? What's so important that you had to wake me up for?"

Master Shifu brought his head up, and stared at me with that same glare that he always had when in need to confront me. His fur was ruffled back to his skin. It almost looked greasy. _Someone _needed to take a bath... "Don't be shy..." He whispered, looking to the side.

I blinked. What was he doing? "Master, I'm not shy-"

A small figure slowly stepped in behind him, as it kept its eyes down at the ground. It was somewhat shivering in fear. It was a little tiger! What, he got a pet or something? "Who is this?" I asked, not knowing how I, he, or even _it_ would react.

"This..." He nudged it forward. "Is Tigress." He smiled at it, as its sorrow-filled eyes caught his.

"Master why'd..." I looked at it in confusion. It slowly turned its head to me. Its eyes locked with mine. They were like saucers, staring me down. I thought it was going to beam me with its lazer eyes. But yet... they looked somewhat appealing, like, pulling... seductive... I shook my head. "Why'd you bring it here?"

"She's a her. And her name is Tigress." He looked at her. "Come on, introduce yourself. He won't bite."

The feline slowly walked up to me, as she looked me in the eye. "My name is Tiress."

"Tigress." Shifu said.

Tigress turned around in reply.

Shifu shook his head. "Your name is Tigress, not Tiress."

Tigress slowly turned her head back to me. "My... my name is Tigress." She slowly bowed. Bringing her body back up to see me, I didn't bow back.

"Tai Lung..." Shifu beckoned me to shift.

I sighed, and bowed. I looked at her in confused eyes. "Why are you here?" I asked in a low manner.

She blinked. _She... blinked. _"I... Mister Shifu-"

"_Master _Shifu." Shifu came in again.

"Master Shifu brought me here from the orphanage."

My eyes shot open wide. "What??" I bolted over to my master. "What the hell, are you saying that..." Thoughts filled my head. I looked back at the tigress. "And she..." I pointed, looking back at my master. "And you..." I looked into his eyes. "No... no you can't do that! I'm your only student!"

"Tai Lung, I never said you were only going to be my one and only student."

I slapped my head. "But, she's like 6 years younger than me! What, you think _she _is going to be the Dragon Warrior? That place is taken!"

"Shh, animals are sleeping!" He scolded at me. "You will grow up to be the Dragon Warrior, don't worry. This tigress is just going to stay with us until she's old enough to live on her own."

"Oh what, so now you think this-" He held my hands out to indicate the Jade Palace. "This, the one and only Jade Palace is like, some kind of orphanage? You think that? Master! I'm your son! Your..." Thought began to fill my head. I wasn't his son... that would be lying. I was never his son... and I can never _be _his son... "Your orphan... son..." I blinked, realizing the same was with Tigress. She has the same story as me. She has no need to back anything up. I was just being the jealous brother. No.. no, I'm not her brother now!

"Yes, this is your new sister, Tigress. She will be training with you, as well. She may need to sit aside for some of your training units, but all in all, she will be on the same level as you." Shifu held his hands behind his back with no regret.

I began to turn, and look back at the Tigress. Sorrow filled my heart, while jealousy took my mind. I couldn't let this happen! I began to growl, as I made my way back to the Sleeping Hall. Walking past Tigress, I winced at her. "Oh, I'm sure, Master Shifu..." I just wanted to push her away right then and there, but I wouldn't want Master Shifu to scold me about it. Anyways, I had to learn to control my emotions.

I walked across the halls, making the floorboards creak as much as possible, but not on purpose. In anger, I threw my fist to the ground, and hit the boards. I felt a crack in my knuckles. The board didn't break. Instead, something else did. "Dammit!" Tears filled my eyes, from the physical and emotional pain I felt towards myself, and towards that new, father-stealing student, Tigress_. _

_Tigress... _what a stupid name, anyways... I went back to my room, and slammed my doors shut. Good**night**.

...


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2

The First Day

* * *

_**DOONG!**_

The faint boom of the morning bell sounded, as I opened my eyes slowly. Sighing deeply, I turned over, and looked at my door. This is what I always use to do, and have always been doing. I would always lay awake in bed, until it felt necessary to get up. But of course, this _was _the necessary time to get up... I wish I could just press a snooze button, _whatever that was, _and have just... five more minutes... of rest...

_The morning was dark, as I looked up at the dim skies. The black clouds were low, as snow slowly fell from them. It never rained here in The Himalayas of China, due to the altitude, and for that, it turned into snow. It **always **snowed. But I was use to it, as always. I stood beside my fellow students, a bird, snake, insect, chimp, and the one and only, Tigress. We were standing tall and looking out among all of China through the Jade Palace's massive front, stone yard. We use this yard to practice with such: swords, knives, staffs, even our own feet and hands. But this time, this place was used for a great, special occasion that was occurring._

_I was so exited to become the Dragon Warrior. I really was. I really thought I would become the Dragon Warrior that day. That day that my destiny had become a fatal screw-up; that had become inanimate, that had not come true. That day-_

"Tai Lung! Get up!"

I shot my eyes back open, to see my paper-stained door across the hall from me, once again. I was in the same position that I woke up in just a minute ago. I blinked in confusion. _That dream seemed so real..._

I slowly got up. Cracking my knuckles with a simple flick of the wrist, I quickly made my way over to my door, still in my boxers. Opening it up, I walked across the Sleeping Hall, while rubbing my eyes.

_Creak, creak, creak, creeak..._

Annoyed with the on-going squeak of the floorboards, I stopped.

_Creak creak, creeak, creak, creak..._

I shook my head, and looked at my feet. They weren't moving. What could that possibly be? Shifu isn't _that _heavy... Think, Tai Lung, think...

A figure, just about Shifu's size, walked out in front of me, and stared at me. I looked up, to see a striped feline, slowly walking towards me. It was Tigress, _oh, I forgot about her._ She seemed to just look me over in shock. In confusion, I looked down. I wasn't wearing any pants.

"Aah!" I yelped, running into the nearest room next to me: her room, to hide my near-nakedness from her.

Tigress slowly poked her head around the corner of her door that I fled in. "Tai Lung?"

"Go away, Tigress!" I stammered, totally embarrassed about letting her see my underwear, on her _first _day here. _Well, so what if I care! I want to make this her most horrible visit, right?_ Tigress quickly ran away from me.

Sighing, I placed my back on the wooden wall, and slid down, until I was sitting on my butt. I picked my low head up, and looked around this room of hers. It was perfectly fine... there wasn't a single mess to be found, and her bed was completely made. Unlike me, she was very organized. Her bed was scooted to the farthest corner away from the door. This was weird... wasn't it in the middle at first, or was that a different room? I know _my _bed was in the middle of the room. But this one, I didn't know about. Maybe she _moved_ it to the corner of the room. Why, because she was scared of something?

I chuckled to myself. There's nothing to be_ scared_ of. Tch. What a girl. Oh wait. She _is _a girl.

I shook off my thoughts, and got back to my feet. Walking to the open doors, I peeked out, looked left, then right, and left again. Finding the coast was clear, I sprinted back to my room, and got my green shorts on. On the left leg, there was a patch, that was put on there when I accidentally fell down the stairs, when I was 12. That was a year ago. I really need a new pair of pants...

…

Slowly walking into the kitchen, I nodded my head toward my master, who was sitting down next to that other animal. Disgusted, I pulled out the chair quickly, and sat with a loud _thump. _I could see Tigress glancing at me in the corner of my eye. What was with her and staring?

I softly sighed, and took out and poured some soup from the pot into my already-set-out bowl. Master Shifu always set out the dishes right before breakfast or dinner. For lunch, I would go off and spend my own money on my own food. That, or I would just make my own. I'm a horrible cook though, so I mostly try to go out and eat. That's probably why I'm usually broke all the time.

"Tai Lung, are you and Tigress getting along fine?" Shifu broke the silence.

I didn't bother even looking at him when he asked. I was just so angry that there was a new member to the Jade Palace. And she was a girl!

"Just fine!" Tigress hopped.

I blinked. That was the only time she stood up and spoke. She was getting use to us too fast!

"Tai Lung?" He repeated, still keeping his stare on me.

I looked up at him. "Yes. We're... doing fine." I glared at Tigress who was happily slurping her soup.

"This soup is delicious!" What a big word for an 8 year old..

"Oh really?" Shifu grinned. "I've never had anyone compliment my soup."

"That's because we're too use to it." I frowned. I sat back in my chair, and stroked my spotted tail. _I still can't believe this girl is living with us in the Jade Palace. I am Shifu's __**only **__student, and there's no way in hell she's going to take my place!_

A frown brushed across Shifu's face. "Tai Lung, you are excused from the table."

"For something as simple as words? Dad!-"

"That's Master _Shifu_, my student. You may go." He glared at me angrily. "We will talk when we get the chance."

I sighed greatly, and slid off my seat, as I headed for the training hall to warm-up.

...

"Taake, this! And... this! Ha! Ha!" I sparred and grunted at the bobble-bear I faced. I imagined it was Tigress, gesture and all. I then, quickly punched the bear next to the wall. Sprinting in a quick heap up the wall, I pounced off, and formed my fist into a ball, and flexed for the impact. Opening my eyes, I could see the ground quickly-

_**THUMP! **_

Landing hard on my stomach, I rolled quickly on the wooden floor. Losing my tact, I stopped. Bruises scarred my body, as I grunted in pain. Rubbing my arms, I slowly got back up to my feet. "You're lucky you dodged my blow." I walked up to the bear. "But not any _more _you're not!" I kicked under the bear, causing it to flail into the air. Jumping up into the air along with it, I spun and brought my fist to its face, making it fly into the ground. It bounced back up, quickly hitting me, while I came back down. I went flying. Hitting the ground on my arms, I felt something crack in my paw.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins, as I shivered. Pain zapped through my body. All I could see around me was the bear bouncing into its normal form. My paw felt warm for a second, as I soon quickly cried out in pain. "Shit! Shit! Oh gosh... oh my gosh..." I looked down at my hand, and saw it was bent a little, in the wrong direction. The sensation and look of it nearly made me puke! I cringed, and forced my teary eyes shut to hold back the on-coming pain. I just broke something in my paw!

"Well, why were you playing so rough on a simple dummy?" A jolly old voice came in.

I was in too much pain to even open my eyes, and pay the respect to look at my elderly master; Master Oogway. "I... I broke my paw!"

"I can see that." He slowly spoke, kneeling down to look at it. Bringing his long nails to it, he touched it. A quick sensation of adrenaline and agony took my arm over, as I screamed and shook him off.

"What are you doing!?" I gasped, prying my eyes open. There were flowing tears of pain, as the floorboards around me were already a little wet from them.

"Settle down, Tai Lung. I know how you feel, but you must have patience. You must trust in me..." He slowly lowered his hand back to my paw, as I looked him over, over and over again. It was the only thing I _could _do with all this over-flowing energy inside me.

"I... I can't! Aah!" I cringed again.

He slowly touched my paw. I stayed still, or, tried as hard as I could. He slowly rubbed it, making me clench my teeth even harder within my shivering body.

"Now hold still..." He brought his hand away. My eyes were still closed, so I couldn't see a thing. All I could see, was the thing that I never wanted to see: Tigress. She was standing there... staring at me... looking me over with her majestic, saucer eyes...

Something wet touched my paw. A relieving sensation took over it. I opened my eyes. My paw was back to normal. I could see Master Oog letting go of the water he held in his hands. Wait... how could he hold water in his hands? Where did he even _get _that water?

"Do you feel fine, now?" He spoke in his normal laid back, calm voice.

I blinked in confusion, yet relief. "Y...Yes. I'm fine..." I picked up my shivering hand, and looked at it. It was back to normal. It wasn't bent or anything...? "How did you do that?" I asked.

Oog put on his grin. _Here goes another long lecture. _"It is a secret." He whispered. "So, tell me, if I were this new student, Tigress, coming up to you, what would you do?"

Shaking my head slowly in confusion, I looked up at him. "What? I.. I don't know, I would shoo her off!"

"And, why would you do this?" He asked.

I gave him a questioning look. "Because... She's only eight years old, how could _she _help me?"

"She can help you by healing your hand, just as I did."

"Why are we even talking about Tigress?"

"Because you do not trust in her, making you unworthy to be trusted, yourself. You do to those what you want those to do to you. And from my point of view, I see nothing coming from you." He stood up, and helped me up, as well. "You must learn to trust, and believe in the ones you do not wish to trust and believe in. You are too confined in yourself to understand that anyone can help you, if you just trust, something as complicated as healing a wound from a younger child will be easy, just as it was to me."

I stared at him.

"Well, do you trust in Tigress?"

I blinked. Without thinking, I glared at him. "No, I do not! I don't want your lectures in everything I do, Master Oogway. Thank you for healing my hand, but I'm not going to take your advise on how to treat others. I'm never going to trust Tigress..." Too angry to carry on, I stomped back to my room, leaving Oog to stand there, staring at me as I walked out. All the while, glancing at my hand. _To hell with him... I know trust, do I not? _I rethought, and looked down, sighing. _He's right... again..._

* * *

_Review? Anything wrong / recommended? Beta-read me? REVIEW?_

_-Skyy?  
_


	3. Night Time

Chapter 3

Night Time

* * *

_**A.N. **Tai Lung may talk of orphans and stuff like that, just know that I respect them and everything they do. I'm not really making fun of anyone of any sort. Also, I'm adding Christmas to the story, and some of you may not know what that is, along with Santa and stuff... Don't worry, it's not that important. Just keep reading. And sorry if this chapter is a little long... :o  
_

_-Skyy._

* * *

I rushed into my room, and slammed my door shut. _Why the hell would any of them want me respecting Tigress? I have every right not to! She was young, clumsy, and didn't know any Kung Fu at all! Why would Shifu bring in a worthless orphan to stay in the most beautiful palace in China? Why?! _I bolted to by flat bed, and fell down on it with a loud_ thump. _Yes, I was angry. **Angry. **Too angry to talk to anyone. Too angry to think. I could never trust and believe in Tigress, because I could never get over the fact that I will be living with her for the rest of my life! I blinked. _For the rest of my life... _

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I twitched my head over to the single candle that was lighting up my room. Frowning, I lied down on my bed, and stared at the light. Squinting in focus, I raised my paw, and with the flick of my fingers, the light blew out. _Finally, it worked for once... _I then rolled over, and closed my eyes. I needed no sheets or blankets on my bed because my own fur coat had enough heat to last me a snow day outside. In fact, my room was often hot, as I would always have to open my window, and stick my head out just to keep myself from over-heating. In fact, I even got up and opened the window in need of fresh air. Laying back down, I curled up, and tried to go to sleep.

I kept caressing my hand, softly and slowly, while my eyes slowly flickered open and closed. I began to drift off to sleep...

_Creak... creak... creak, creak... creak... _

I cringed at the sound. _I __**hate**__ that sound! _Putting my paws over my furry ears, I closed my eyes tighter. I could still hear it. It was Tigress now, who was walking down the sleeping hall, and I knew it. _What was she going to do, open my door and stare at me, like she always does?_

My door slowly creaked open. I sighed in annoyance. _Of course._

Rolling over, I opened my glowing golden eyes. "Tigress this is _my _room. It's not polite to just open a door on someone when they're sleeping..." I rubbed my eyes a little more, to see a red panda standing in my doorway. "Shifu?" I asked.

"Tai Lung, we need to talk."

"Let me guess, It's about Tigress, isn't it." I spoke, already knowing what the answer would come out to be.

Shifu took some flint, and lighted up a match, soon flicking it up to my candle, and lighting it. The match stayed up there on the candle, slowly burning away as the candle did as well. He slowly walked over to me, as I squinted at the light that was reflecting from my wall. "Yes, it is about Tigress, your new sibling." He came up, and laid on my bed, right next to me. He settled his hands on top of his belly, folded, as he looked up at my ceiling. He would always lay down with me at times like this; from hard times when I was crying about something as simple as a fight in Kung Fu school, to deep emotional fits I would always seem to be having. But this wasn't a fight or a fit, no, it was about a real animal; Tigress.

Shifu softly sighed out, as he glanced at me. "You know, you're not doing any good when you talk bad to people."

"You've already told me this, master."

"Then why are you not listening to me, Tai Lung?" He kept his stare on the ceiling. "Tigress was all alone in that orphanage, and I came there every so often and took care of her for such little time. Every time I came back, she was more desperate for my attention."

"That's what you get for spoiling a child." I grunted.

"She is not spoiled, Tai, she is looking for a family, because her own family got rid of her. I finally took her to a decent place to live, which _was_ the only place to live in; here, the Jade Palace. She was lost, but now someone has found her." He finally paused, and looked over at me. "And your talking does her no good. Although she may not understand or care about anything you say, it can still strike as offending."

I kept my breathing slow, and my emotions in tact. I decided not to speak, because I would just end up regretting everything.

Shifu brought his small hand up, and touched my face, softly rubbing it in a fatherly way. I couldn't help but purr. "I just want you two to get along. If you choose not to do that, it will be perfectly fine with me, but to her, it may not." He slowly took his hand away, as I stopped purring softly. He got up, and looked me in the eye. "But just know that when she's sad, it makes me sad, just as I am with you, yourself." He turned, and began to walk away. He stopped in place, and raised his shoulders in addition. "Think about yourself, Tai Lung. Think about your importance in reputation and character." He walked out, and turned around to blow the candle out. With a soft _whoosh _the candle flattened out, and the light that was cast throughout the room disappeared. He sighed. "Think about Tigress, Tai Lung. Just try to think about her." He softly shut the door, to leave me in my own thoughts. I was too struck to speak, or even move.

_Tigress... _I sighed. _Maybe I was a little harsh on her... but, why would she care? She's just a little eight year old, she doesn't have feelings, right? _I looked around the room, and rolled over again. _Or maybe **I'm **the one showing no feelings... _I felt a cold surface next to me. It was a tiny little thing... something was next to me that made me feel this sensation. I felt for it with my paw, soon picking up a tree-paper. Squinting in confusion, I brought it close to my face, and opened it up. It was a letter. But, it wasn't written by Shifu himself, but by... Tigress?

It wrote:

_Dear Santa,_

_My new daddy talked about you a lot. He says that if I be good, then ill get the things ive always wanted. He say that if I write you a wish list, then you could get me those things. I dont have many thing that I want, but the less, the bettir, right? I want that one colour-changing ink that I seen those magicans sell. Thay say that it changes by yur mood! And I want that dress I saw advirtised on that fashon contest in the valley. I want frends, too. I dont have any, because that orphanage..._

I blinked, as I tried to fix out what she was writing. She crossed out what she was about to say about the orphanage.

_And I want to learn how to fight like ive seen that other cat doing!!!! I rely, rely want to lern it! _

_From, _

_-Tiress_

_P.S. I forgot to ad this, I no you cant help with frends, but could you help me b frends with that other cat thats my new daddys sun? I dont think he liks me that much, and I just want to b frens with him. Thank yu, Santa!!!  
_

I blinked. _She actually mentioned me? _Softly setting down the letter, I rolled back over.

As if on Que, soft thunder began booming in. Little drops of rain began to fall upon the roof of the Jade Palace, as I soon looked up. _It's raining...? Since when does it rain this high in the mountains? _I wondered, squinting. This rarely happened, but I guess it was because it was in the middle of the summer, and it was a little too warm to snow. And speaking about the middle of the summer, why would Tigress write a letter to Santa when it's not even winter yet? Maybe Shifu told her about Santa, and she just got a little over-exited or something...?

The soft tapping began to turn into hard pounding, as the thunder and flashes of lightning crescendoed into my sight and hearing. I was always afraid of thunder, but for what reason, I didn't know. I knew everything about it, but I guess it was just the random, loud noises. My ears were very sensitive to loud noises. Was it because of my species...?

I began to close my eyes tightly, to block out my fears and just get some sleep.

A faint, innocent noise came from my right. I slowly opened my eyes yet again, to hear that noise again. Confused and anxious, I quickly got up, and walked to my right; to the area the noise was coming from. It got louder. As another boom came from the lightning and thunder, it yelped. It was that tigress...

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. Heading across the sleeping hall, I stopped at a room far from any of the others. It had two statues of dragons next to each side of it, representing power and majesty. I blinked and looked up at the tall doors. I never noticed how big his room was...

Slowly pushing the doors open, I looked to Master Shifu's bed. He wasn't there. _Of course... _I looked up, and saw a sleeping red panda, settled on two ropes. He was holding his body up by his legs on one rope, while the other held his head still. This technique was used to incredibly increase your core's muscles. I hated sleeping in this position, but it built my muscles, so I couldn't complain...

"Dad." I whispered, staring up at him.

No answer. Not even a budge.

I winced. "Dad!" I nearly yelled. He still didn't make a sound. I sighed. Was he trying to ignore me?

Shifu slowly breathed in, eyes still shut, and opened his mouth to speak. "Tai Lung, you're a big boy now, I know you can live a night through another thunder storm. Go back to sleep." He rested his hands on his stomach.

"No dad, it's Tigress-"

"I said go back to your room, Tai." He kept his voice low and steady. This always angered me. Every single time I tried to argue with him, or just make him mad for the hell of it, he would always put on that settle voice. But this time I think it was because he was tired.

Grunting in disapproval, I stomped away, and slammed his door shut.

I walked through the Sleeping Hall. _Creak, creak, creak, creak, creeeak... _I squinted down, as I looked sharply at the old floorboards. _Cursed floor..._

The noise of soft whimpering came in again. I slowly turned my head to the room next to my own. This was Tigress' new room. And as much as I begged her room not to be next to mine, look at what the result turned out to be. Hers was right next to mine.

_**BOOM!**_

The grounds shook at the sound. I nearly jumped from my spot in reaction, as bitter adrenaline rushed through my veins. Another yelp came from the room once again, at the same time I jumped, as soft cries carried on afterwards. Something struck me. I... actually felt something. Like something emotional...

I looked to her door, as the cries carried on. I wanted so much to run back into my room, crawl into my bed, and close my heavy eyes, but I couldn't. Not now, that I have stopped, and listened for once. I was glued to my spot, listening to every peep of my new sibling. Tigress was afraid of thunder-storms, just as I used to be. And... still am.

Looking down in longing pity, I felt my hand again.

_You do to those what you want those to do to you..._

I slowly breathed out through my nose, and finally made my decision. I walked to her door, and pushed it open, ever so softly. My night-vision cleared, as I could quickly make out a tigress sitting in the corner of her room. She was bundled up, as her head rested in her arms. Her hiccuping breaths and cries made me want to cry, myself. But... _oh, what am I thinking? Walk away, Tai, now! _I looked around her clean room, and sighed breathlessly. _I'm only doing what's right. _

Walking towards her with the slickest feet, I soon stood by her bed, in which she was sitting on. She didn't notice I was there... yet. Her soft sobbing made me shiver in depression, but I knew I was better than that.

"T...Tigress?" I whispered, as she quickly shot her head up.

Tigress' somber, emotion-filled saucer eyes stared me down once again. I stared right back. Her bright orange bulbs seemed to glow in the dim of the night. "Tai Lu-ng?" She hiccuped her words.

_**BOOOOM!!**_

Tigress nearly screamed, as she shoved her head into her only hiding place: her arms.

In quick reaction, I sat next to her, and brought my hand to her shivering arm. Touching it as my only comforting thought, I felt the need to talk to her, just to keep her with me. "Tigress, don't..." I cringed. I was about to say something I never would have wanted to say, but... "...don't worry. I'm still here... it's just thunder." I felt a little awkward touching her arm, so I let go.

Tigress's breathing steadied, as her shivering settled. She slowly brought her head up to look at me, as her shining eyes glistened at me. _They look so... _I blinked, shaking my thoughts off, and glanced at her. In that one second, I could see tears flowing from her eyes. "Tai Lung... I-" She hiccuped. "I'm scared..." She scooted next to me, as she tried to keep herself safe from the noise monsters all around her.

I turned my head, and looked at her. Her perfect, striped fur was neatly combed, possibly by my dad, and her ears, bent back in horror. Her sad face looked at mine. _I have to do some more talking... but, I don't know how to comfort someone... all I knew, was how to... _I looked down. _Hurt them._

Tigress then quickly hugged me in need of someone. She squeezed tight, as her cold body brushed against mine. I slowly let down my hands, and rested my right hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Tigress, it's thunder. It will go away in time..." I sighed, and looked down at her. She was wearing a tank-top that was a little too small for her. Apparently my dad didn't know what size she was. I could see her half-showing stomach. Her shoulders and part of her chest was showing, as well. I softly hugged her back in my own shock.

Minutes of awkward embracing passed.

I then rubbed the side of her shoulder a little, to keep her now cool body warm. "You're cold."

"I... I always am." She sniffed, looking down at my plain blue sleeping pants. "In that orphanage, everything was always so cold..."

I breathed harder in motion with her words.

"Thunder storms never came because it was so cold, even in the winter. All the other kids got blankets and everything they needed to stay warm... but the foster parents forgot about me."

"They... forgot about you?" I replied, still struck by her deep words in such little time.

"Since I was a tigress, they didn't want me around. I kept breaking their things." She nuzzled into my stomach. I nearly giggled, but quickly knew I mustn't make a sound. As uncomfortable as I felt, I kept with it, all for getting her to stop crying, _and so that I can get back to sleep... _

"That's okay, you're a tiger, and tigers are _supposed_ to be rough." I cringed at what I said. For all the girls I've met, they would slap me for what I just said.

"You're right..." _I'm right? _"I guess I-" She hiccuped again. "I guess I just didn't belong."

I breathed light and steady with her breathing. "Well, now you have a dad. And..." I paused. _I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid... _"And you should know that you will always belong here, in the..." I hesitated. "Jade Palace." I wanted to bite my tongue for that, but all I could feel was Tigress smiling.

"Thank you, brother." She giggled mysteriously.

"I'm not your brother." I objected, and looked away. Tigress loosened her grip on my stomach, but didn't let go. I sighed, and looked back at her. "I'm your friend, and... and that's all." _Great going Tai... What? It would sound weird if she called me brother!_

"And I hope we _stay _friends." She smiled. I could hear her whispering something under her breath, that I could barely make out... _"Thanks, Santa..."_

_Creak, creak... creak, creak, creak..._

I looked up, and saw the door to her room that I came in was wide open. And... someone was walking down the hall. Maybe getting a midnight snack? I jotted my head around the room, and looked for a place to hide. Shifu couldn't see me and Tigress like this! I quickly, but softly pushed Tigress away, which was very hard to do, and ran to her closet. I opened it up, and hid in it, soon closing it behind me.

"Tigress?" Master Shifu spoke within the doorway of Tigress' bedroom. I kept my breathing steady. "I heard your cries, are..." He looked at her, confused. "Are you alright?"

A smile grew on Tigress' face. "Yes, I am perfectly fine, Shifu."

"That's _Master _Shifu." He smiled back, I could see from the blinds across the inside of the closet.

"Okay, well, get to sleep. And don't go wandering off like Tai Lung..." He looked around. "Do you supposedly know where he ran off to? His window's open, and it had me wondering." _Shit my window's open! Man, I'm going to be sleeping on a wet bed tonight... _

Tigress looked at her closet, which I was in. "Probably getting a snack."

Shifu smiled back at her. "Well, sleep tight. I thought you would be afraid of the thunder just as Tai Lung had-"

_**BOOOOOM!!!**_

Shifu jumped in his position at the outrage of the flash and sound. Tigress didn't react. All she did, was smile, and stare at him. "Who's the scared one _now_?" She giggled.

Shifu frowned. "Good night, my sweet Tigress."

"Night... uh..."

"Just call me dad."

Tigress' eyes lit up, as she smiled gratefully. "Good night, dad."

* * *

_Please Review... it keeps me going._

_-Skyy.  
_


	4. School

Chapter 4

School

_**A.N.:** Tai Lung is now 13 and Tigress is now 9. I know, in the movie they're like... 15 years apart but WHATEVER. It would be kinda weird if they married, and Tai Lung was 30 and Tigress was 15. Anyways, onto the story.  
_

* * *

"Tai... Tai Lung get up! You're going to be late!" A soft, feminine voice spoke over me, as two furry paws held my shoulders and shook.

I slowly opened my blurred eyes, and blinked to clear my vision. "Wha..." I looked around.

"C'mon!" Tigress rushed out of my doors, as reality soon came back to me. Or, more like slapped me in the face. I quickly got up, and began to walk to my door, rubbing my drooping eyes. I had so much homework and studying last night... I couldn't concentrate studying once I got finished with my homework, because it was so late.

Stumbling into my pants and shirt, and yes, I decided to wear a shirt for school today, I made my way into the kitchen. Looking up from the creaky floorboards, I saw my dad sitting (or more like standing) on his dining chair. His foot slowly tapped up and down, as his arms crossed. His glare struck me. I was in trouble.

"What, I'll be a little late to school, no big deal-"

"Tai don't give me this, you know how important this school is to you."

"It's not like college!"

"It basically _is _like college. It is extremely hard to get into a school like this, and I don't want you to test your priorities." He exclaimed.

Sighing, I sat down in my chair, as I began to eat the cold soup that was already set in front of me. I just frowned and ignored him, mumbling under my breath. I began to slurp my soup.

_"Psssst."_

My ears twitched up, as I glanced to where the noise came from.

"Pssst, Tai Lung!" That voice came in again. It was that tiger.

I excused myself from the table, as I walked over to her. "What is it?"

"I have good news and bad news..." She looked at me, all the while.

"What's the..." I squinted. "...bad, news?"

"The good news is that somehow I made it into your class." She smiled.

I half-gasped. She was kidding. She was kidding! "What? Then what could possibly be the _bad _news?" I scolded.

She looked around frantically. "I... I'm moving into your class."

"No, what's the _bad _news?"

"That _was _the bad news."

"Then what was the good news?" I stared at her.

"Tai Lung! Hurry up! You need to at least be to class _on time!_" Shifu's voice came yelling in. I glared at Tigress, and ran out.

* * *

I ran into class, half-panting, half-glancing around. The students everywhere were handling staffs, as they soon turned and looked at me. I slowly smiled in a guilty manner, and got to my spot.

"Tai Lung, it seems you are late, for the first time?" My agility master spoke. He trusted me enough to let me slide loose for this time, right?

"Uh.. y-yeah, I... had too much homework last night."

"Mm-hmm." My master just glared at me, as me began conducting class, once again. "Okay class, since Tai here got here so late, we will start over again, from the very beginning."

Moans and groans came from my class-mates, as they glared at me, as well. "Thanks a lot, Thai Wong."

"It's Tai _Lung._" I growled. I looked behind him. There stood Tigress, staff in hand, completely prepared. I squinted at her in confusion. "...the hell, Tigress? How'd you get here so quick?"

Tigress perked her ears up, and looked at me. "My friend, Crane." She whispered back, looking over at a Crane that smiled at me.

"What, he flew you here?"

Tigress gave me a sarcastic stare. "No, he walked me."

I grunted. "Don't get too full of yourself..."

"Tai Lung!" My master screamed.

I jumped, as I poked my head back at him.

"No talking during class! Even _you _should know this! You're one of my top students!"

"Yeah Tae, don't be stupid." A male fox leaned in and spoke.

"Shut up! It's _Tai!_" I snapped back.

"Tai!" My teacher exclaimed. "Go to the back of the room, next to Hasi Shoes."

I clenched my teeth in my anger, as I stomped next to him. _Just ignore him Tai Lung... Just ignore everyone-_

"Hey guy."

I twitched my head over to the odd-looking turtle. "It's _Tai._"

His lazy eye seemed to twitch, as drool drizzled down his mouth. _Disgusting... _"Hey guy."

Ignoring him, I forcefully looked back at my master, who was finally giving the instructions to the new lesson for today. _At least he's not calling me girl... _Our master began to give us the lesson of the day.

* * *

I looked for a good spot to sit. Finding a shady spot under a big, willow tree near Lake Indihou. I then slowly pulled out a long, bamboo shaft and examined it. Shifu taught me that in every object, there is a weak spot. It takes a great amount of pressure to break or split that object, but none the less, it shatters it nearly. I remembered shattering a massive boulder with a simple war-hammer. "If I were to try with my own fists, it would be them, that would be breaking. He said I wasn't _'prepared'_ enough to take on the whole boulder by hand. Pff. What does _he _know."

"He knows _everything, _Tai." A voice came. I ears flipped up, and I guided my eyes over to a tigress, that sat down next to me, under the soothing shade.

"How could you hear what I was thinking?"

Tigress looked at me, and gave me an innocent blink. "You were talking to yourself." She smiled. "Again."

I sighed, and looked back at my bamboo shaft.

"You need help with splitting that?" Tigress asked.

"No!" I snapped. "I can split it myself, thank you." I examined it once more, and placed my four fingers on it. Feeling around ever so slightly, I squinted.

"_This is gonna be good." _A faint chuckle came from Tigress.

Fastening my breath, I tensed, and shot my knuckled into the middle. They slipped off, and I could feel a sharp pain quickly rush to my knuckled right after. I looked at them. Bleeding. I grunted, and started licking at them.

"Here, let me try." Tigress stole it out of my other hand, and stared at it for a couple seconds. Bringing her hand back she got into her stance for the tigress; what she was. "Ha!" She flashed her hand to the bamboo.

Seconds of questionable silence filled the air.

"Oww, ow ow..." She shook her hand, to rid the pain that came. Apparently, she couldn't split it, either.

"Well, why don't you try hitting it with your _right _hand?" A low voice came. It sounded like Master Jimbo. _Jimbo... what a funny name._

Tigress and I immediately stood up, and bowed to him. "Hello, Master Jimbo." We both greeted.

"Please, just call me Jim. We're not on school grounds right now." He smiled. Jim was always the nice type. He would always laugh when needed to, talk when tended to, he even clogged up the awkward silences with his talking. He was one of those people who always cared and never looked back. _The kind of person **I **would never want to be._ "So, you're having problems splitting your food, are you not?"

Tigress looked at me, and back. "Uh huh. I think the bamboo is still alive."

"Bamboo is always alive, Tigress. Just like everything around us." He smiled. He lead his hand over to the bamboo stick, and softly took it from Tigress's paws. He examined it. "You have your weak-spots perfect, but see, you need to get your position in form right..." He took the bamboo shaft into his left hand, and brought his other hand a little bit away from it, as he fixed his hand into the right form. "It's not about how big or tough things are... just as long as you hit them..." He slammed his hand against the bamboo shaft.

_CRACK!! _

He slowly brought his hand away, soon looking back at us. "...in the right spots." He giggled nicely, and handed it back to Tigress.

"Woah, that was _amazing!_" Tigress exclaimed, just to give thanks and honour to him.

_Big deal... _I took the stick from Tigress, and got out the rice that was packed into it.

"Now if you think simple splitting of wood is, see what I can do on an animal!" He chuckled.

Tigress gasped. "Master Jim! You wouldn't!"

"No, no, it's not like that. It's called pressure points..." He blinked. "...but that's getting way too far ahead of what we're doing now." He smiled. "And besides, it's something really unstable to learn and even take on. I would prefer for you to not learn how to numb pressure points. It's rather disturbing." He slowly turned and walked away, tail wagging. "Class starts in five minutes! Don't be late!"

Tigress kept her smile. It turned into a frown, when she twitched her head around, and over to me. "What was _that_?"

I picked my head up from my eating. "What was what?"

"That! You didn't even thank him or _anything!_ He's your master, Tai!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like he gives a shit, we're not in school grounds, remember?"

Tigress sighed. "That doesn't matter. You just need to learn how to show some respect-"

"And there you go again, miss goody goody. Let me guess, you're going to be the teacher's pet in _our _class yet again?"

"Tai Lung! At least _I _know how to show respect!"

"No one needs respect! We act how we act, and that's just who we are!" I grunted, and turned away.

There was a pause. Tigress growled. "What's your problem?"

I turned back at her. "_You, _Tigress, you were my problem ever since you came into _my _house!" I stared right into her quivering eyes. I grunted, and turned away, once again. "You don't even _deserve _Master Shifu, nor anything that he has given to you..."

She was silent.

Seconds passed.

My short grudge faded, as I slowly turned around. Tigress was running away, as her paws were hiding her face. Crud. I hurt her feelings again... And yet again, I get that feeling where my heart sinks into my stomach, and adrenaline takes over my body, making my clench my jaw shut, and watch her cry even more. I didn't like this... I never did! Then, why is it that I offend her so easily? Is it just because she's a girl? But, she's stronger than that... was it just my words?-

_**DOOONG! **_

I jumped at the loud noise of the lunch bell ringing. Looking over to my classroom, I began to walk. My head slowly drifted off to Tigress, who was now sobbing next to a tree. My eyes began to blur. _Tears...?_ I shook it off, and began walking a little further. _Don't do this again, Tai Lung, you're thirteen now, you can't get all mushy with Tigress anymore..._

I walked into the classroom, and picked up my staff. I was still assigned to Hasi Shoes. I tried the best I could to keep my eyes away from contact with his. I looked at the door. Master Jimbo walked in, and slid the door shut. "Welcome back, my students."

"Hi Master Jumbo." Hasi replied, drooling.

My master blinked. "It's, _Jimbo._"

"Hi Jumbo." His lazy eye twitched.

Master Jim shook the awkward conversation off, and looked back at the class. "Now, we're going to start practicing on our arm-bracing right after we finish our twirling of the staffs..."

I kept looking at the door. I somewhat wanted to get up and open the door, to at least get Tigress back into the class and stop her crying, but...

I looked back up at the teacher, who was talking like crazy. _That's all he does. Is talk, talk, talk. Never do, do, do. _I looked back at the door. I couldn't concentrate. Why was it that I was thinking of Tigress so much, when this was only her first day in my session? Why was it that I kinda cared for her when I left her like that? Was it just brother/sister love? No... we're not siblings. We will never be siblings.. not in my life.

I twitched my head to the door. I really wanted to get out of here and help Tigress back up, now. My tightly clenched jaw only added to my anxiety. Tigress was crying, and I was doing nothing about it.

Finally making up my mind, I sighed, looked down, then up again, and started fast-walking towards the door.

"Tai Lung, where are you going?" Master Jim asked hesitantly.

I didn't answer. My target was the door. I slid the doors open, and walked out. I twitched my head over to the tree that Tigress was crying by. But... I couldn't see her. I blinked. She was probably on the other side... I slowly walked towards the tree, eying every corner of it, not taking a second chance to think over what I was doing. My breathing quickened, as I started picking up my pace to her. The wind swept the fur from my face, as I began sprinting for her. When I finally got to the tree, I looked around, panting.

She wasn't there.

Was... was I looking at the wrong tree? I quickly shot my head all around, in search for Tigress. She was no where to be found! Something deep struck me. I left her hanging, and I never came back for her... and when I finally did, she was gone. Questions and concerns filled my head. _What happened to her? Where could she have possibly gone? Did she run away?_

I frantically looked around some more. A figure passed by my vision. I followed my eyes back to it. There were actually two figures. One of a small being, and one of a tall. It was... I squinted. Gasped.

It was Tigress and _Shifu_.

"Tai Lung! Where do you think you're going?" My master yelled at me through his training hall classroom doors. I slowly backed away, and turned back to him. Little droplets of subtle rain began to wet the dirt all around me. Ears down, eyes squinted, I slowly trudged back into his class. And back to Hasi Shoes. _Or more like Has Issues..._

* * *

"Tigress... tell me, what happened?" Shifu spoke with the most innocent and low voice possible.

Tigress, jaw clenched shut, stared at her door, arms crossed. "I already told you, it's nothing. Just a few bruises." The soft tapping of rain on the ceiling of the Jade Palace made Tigress a little more calm.

"Well it's Kung Fu school, what did you expect? Meditating?"

Tigress shot a glare at her master, then slowly sighed, and added a small smile. "Kay, I understand." She shuffled over to the side, and rested her chin on her knees.

Shifu softly pet her ears, and kissed her head. "Remember, the rule to living a great life is-"

"Is to never give in and always go at it. I know, master." She looked back down at her feet. "I've known that for years, now..."

Shifu smiled. "Well it is good that you are in a good mood. If you ever get hurt like that again, just tell me, alright? I'll be your guardian... you're-"

"Father?" Tigress looked up at him, eyes a little wide.

Shifu blinked in slight shock. He quickly got up, and patted her head again. "Yes, I am... your, father." He hesitated his words, as if not expecting them to even come out of his mouth. He softly sighed, and walked out. "I love you, Tigress." He shut the door with a soft _thump._

Tigress slowly squinted up at the ceiling, as her head rested on top of her hands. Her slow breathing softly closed her heavy eye-lids. She sighed, eyes shut. "Those weren't bruises, father..." She rolled over, and got into a good sleeping position. "No, nothing hurt me at all... at least..." She rubbed the side of her furry head. "Not on the outside." _No, they weren't bruises, but scars..._

* * *

_Review, please?_

_-Skyy?  
_


	5. Tigress?

Chapter 5

Tigress?

* * *

I slowly walked up the steps to the Jade Palace. My arms were loose, and my head was low. My soft breathing just added to my emotionless being. All I could think about was Tigress. Tigress, Tigress, Tigress. She was all I was concerned about, now. I couldn't get past the fact that I didn't come back for her, even though I _did_, but I knew she didn't know about it. _How stupid can I be... _

Once finally slamming my heavy, tired feet to the top, I collapsed to the ground, and rolled over. I wasn't exhausted or anything, I was just afraid. Afraid, of what Shifu may think of me. First, I was late to school, and I mean, _really _late, and second, I hurt Tigress' feelings! And surely Tigress would tell Shifu all about it. I could bet a million renminbi that she even stretched the truth. _What was I kidding... I should have never talked to Tigress like that. I should never talk to __**any**__ girls like that._

The stars were just beginning to peek out from the everlasting clouds all around. It was already past sunset, as I have just got finished with that special training course my dad signed me up for right after school. By the time I was done with it all, all I've been wanting to do was go home and lay down.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" A ladylike voice came.

I didn't bother to look to where it was coming from. I put my paws behind my head. "I live here, Song. You should know." I smiled through my thoughts, and slowly looked over to her. Song was my best friend, who had just got adopted into the Valley of Peace. She met Tigress in the same orphanage. They became best friends, and just as they are, _we _are, too. She began to lay down with me, and rested her feet on a lower step, just as I had. I looked back up at the sunless skies. "Why are _you _here?"

"Tigress." She blinked, and looked up. Her bright green eyes nearly flashed at me from the moon, which had already peeked out from the clouds. "She wanted me to come over. Rather than calling you."

I sighed, and rolled over, soon looking at the misty forest to my right. "What did she tell you...?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _I'm busted._

"Nothing much. Just talking about you."

I bit my tongue. "About...?"

Song turned to me. "Why are you so concerned? We just talked about how good of a brother you are to her, and yadda yadda yadda..."

"What?" I rolled back over to her, finally looking her over. _Woah. _I looked her over. I've never seen her out of her school uniform. She looks kinda-

"What, what?"

"Huh?"

"What!" She frowned.

I rolled back over. "Never mind." I looked back up at the more clear sky. The stars were already beginning to pop out of the sky as quick as dragon flies shedding their light in the dark, right after dinner in the feild.

Seconds of soft silence passed. I could hear myself breath through the deep silence. A quick flash of light lightened up the sky, as a blades slash blew across the dark sky, sending light across it. A star. It slowly faded, as we both watched in awe.

"Make a wish." Song smiled.

I sighed. "Wishes never cone true. You should know that by now."

Song giggled. "Just because I'm a year younger than you, doesn't mean I stopped believing in all these things."

"Fine. _You _make the wish, then."

Song happily agreed, and closed her eyes.

A pause swept over us.

She opened back up her eyes.

I blinked. "Well...? What did you wish for?" I looked back over to her in concern.

"Why should I tell you, you don't even _believe_ in wishes."

"C'mon Song, you can tell me."

"No! Then it won't come true!"

I smiled, and turned back to her, eyes light. I could see her giggling. "Are you laughing at me?"

She giggled louder this time. "No, you're just so practical..."

"Am not!" I smiled, and reached to her side, tickling as lightly as I could. She started squirming, and laughing all the while, me overtaking her in my tickling joy.

"Tai Lung, Tai, stop it!" She begged. "O-Okay! Hehe... I'll... I'll tell you, just stop!" She swatted my paws away from her. She smiled at me, slowly getting up. She stared at me with an evil grin on her beautiful face, and quickly darted down the steps.

"Where do you think _you're _going, Song? You still haven't told me your wish!" I started running towards her, chuckling, soon catching her in my warm embrace and twirling her around with me by the hips-

"Tai Lung!" A stern voice broke in.

I stopped, and let Song squirm out of my grasp, twitching my head over to my angry master. "Yes?"

He just squinted, and beckoned me inside. I looked at Song. She gave me a half-shocked half-confused look, and quickly ran away.

My happiness quickly turned to deep, crushed pity upon my own self, once again. Dad was gonna kill me, and I knew it. I began to slowly walk towards my dad. _Please don't give me a punishment, please don't give me a punishment, please don't tell me to run up and down the steps over and over again, please don't make me do five hundred push-ups-_

"_Five-hundred push-ups! Now!"_

I blinked, and shook my head from the thoughts overtaking me. I looked back to my dad. He began to walk with me back into the Jade Palace. _No punishment? No concerns? _"I'm a bit concerned about Tigress, Tai." He carried on his walking, as a slight rush of scarce adrenaline pulsed through my body for a beat of a second.

"Ab-About... what?" I tried to keep my voice in control.

He put his hands behind his back, and began to waddle while walking. "She wasn't in your class today after lunch, is this true?" We began to make it into the kitchen.

"Yes, it is. But, but I went out looking for her, because I couldn't find her. I was worried about her." I bit my tongue. Not only did I lie, but I also thought I was telling the truth. The horrid truth...

"Oh really? You must've come out when I already got her. I was actually just coming to see how she was doing in her new class."

"Ah, this.. this is good." I cleared my throat.

"Anyways, she was..." He hesitated for a second, when he stopped walking. "She was crying. And... even though I've seen her cry many times before, this one was too much to handle... Did you think that this new class she is in is taking it too hard on her? Do you think I should transfer her back out? I thought she could handle it... she's a big girl now." He looked back at me. "Right?"

I blinked. _Tigress didn't tell him...? Why would she not tell him? _Concern and joy swept over me, but all the while, I kept a straight face. "She's alright... she was just being bullied by this one guy-"

"Bullied??" Shifu perked up.

"But! Don't worry, I stopped him before he did anything..." I cringed. _Lies, lies, lies... _

He sighed gratefully, letting his tight shoulders down. "Thank goodness. I'm somewhat glad that she moved to your class, now. You're a great brother, Tai." He smiled. "I just wanted to see if you were okay with her being around was all." He nodded. That was our cue to part. And of course, _my _cue to go to bed...

* * *

I was in the Sleeping Hall. Looking around, I slowly walked across it, as quiet as I could, and began to make my way over to my bedroom. It was right across from Tigress's room.

_Creak, creak, creak, creeeeak, creak..._

I ignored the floorboards, as I took my last step into my room. I looked around the hot, dark room. Walking across it, I made my way over to my window, soon opening it. Soft, cool air drizzled in through the window-way, as a bright, neon light blue light shined through it, as well. The moon lit up the sky so majestically...

I softly breathed in, closing my eyes, and breathed out again, opening my eyes. I looked back up at the moon... which was gone. Big, black clouds crowded the sky around me. _Already...? Dammit... _I closed my window, as quick, heavy droplets of rain slowly came crashing down on the roof of the Jade Palace, once again. I figured it was night time for everyone, even though the sun only set a couple hours ago. I was tired already, and I-

_**BOOOOOOM!!!**_

Nearly gasping as adrenaline pulled me over, I jumped and hit the floor with my bottom, stubbing my tail against it, as well. "Aaah!!" I rolled over, and felt my tail bone. I clenched my other fist at the blunt pain that slowly settled. I looked around me, soon finding that I was laying down right on my blanket, where I always slept.

I found my pillow, and rested my head against it. The sound of the rain almost sounded comforting, as it closed my eyes... ever so slowly... _And Tigress... _I blinked my eyes open. _No.. what am I thinking? _I slowly rolled over and comforted myself on my other side, soon bringing my hand behind my head. I brought my eyes back to being closed, and rested my body on the hard floor beneath me. I smiled, as a thought quickly brushed by my thoughts. _I remember when I had to sleep with Tigress for one night, because it was storming like this... she was so... _I grunted. _Stop thinking about her! _I clenched my eyes even tighter together. _Okay... Crane, crane. He's... ten years old and just moved into my class, just like Tigress. He uh... he doesn't like to talk and is really shy most of the time... just like Tigress, and he is a really helpful guy, and would do anything just for his pure joy. How stupid of him... like when he flew Tigress to school today-_

_**BOOOM!**_

My eyes shot open. _Right... right, I need to stop thinking about her. Karma... karma... _I slowly opened my eyes, and started fondling with my ear. _I can't believe I didn't come out in time to help Tigress back into the classroom, I mean, now she probably thinks I'm a bastard, unlike more of what she has been thinking of me before. _I sighed trough my nostrils. _I should at least give her thanks for not telling dad anything about it... But should I go now? She's probably not sleeping... _I opened my eyes at the thought. "Besides I could be nice to her for once... like I sometimes am..." I whispered silently. Smiled. _Yeah, I bet I could at least cheer her up a little-_

_**BOOOOOM!!**_

I shuffled my way to my feet at the echoing noise of thunder, bursting through my ears. Slowly settling myself back down, I looked to my door. _Tigress is still afraid of thunder, right? _Without taking a second guess, I was already situated at my door, staring at it through the darkness of my vision. I slid them open as quietly as possible. Stepped out.

_Creeeeeak..._

I cringed, soon looking up to Tigress's door. Squinting, I bent my knees, and planned what I was going to do. Jumping across creaky floorboards are no problem for snow leopards such as I! I smiled, and jumped, soon looking down. I found I was going too far and fast, all at the same time... And what was worse, I didn't know where to land! Thinking fast, I-

_**Bam!**_

I hit her door, and busted through it, soon rolling on the ground of her room to cease my landing. I quickly got up.

"Uh, Tigress, I uh, I didn't mean to-" I looked back at what I did. "I mean, I didn't know what I was doing, I..." I looked around. There was nothing around me. Only an open window, letting in the wetness of the rain. I blinked. "T... Tigress?" _She didn't. _I rushed to the window, and found paw prints in the mud right outside the marble ground outside the training field. In awe, I stepped back. _She... she ran away...? _Thoughts overcame me, as they soon tackled me to the ground. And there I sat, staring up at the window. "She's.. gone..." I began to sweat from my own words. _Oh god... what did I do..._

* * *


	6. The Search

Chapter 6

The Search

* * *

There I sat, staring up at the stormy skies through her large window. My dark eyes just added to my deep emotions. Thoughts spurred through my mind. _Where could she have gone... and in this type of weather? Was it because of me? Why would she go... _I slowly got to my feet, and looked out the window, once again. The clouds tried to cover the bright, full moon, as its light shed little by little upon the dark, gray-scale scenery around. Its blue glare brushed over me, as I blinked my eyes back down to the supposed path Tigress took out, away from the Jade Palace.

I already knew what my obligation was to do; and that was to get Tigress back. Not only would her not being here make me in deep trouble, but also for her own safety. _Did I just consider her safety? _I clenched my jaw a bit tighter, as I braced myself to jump out her window, just as she did, and land on the cold, wet ground of the outside. _I'm supposed to care about her safety... she's my sibling, right? But... definitely not my relative. _I touched the banister of the window, and looked down. _Tigress, please don't do anything stupid... _And with that, I jumped.

Bracing myself for the splash of impact with my paws to the wet ground, I crouched in mid-air, soon landing on all fours. The slippery mud seemed too watery for my to withstand, and in a split second, I-

_Splat!_

...fell. Grunting, I shoved myself back up. Looking at myself, I found I was drenched already. Not only from the mud I slipped and fell in, but also of the thunderous rain all around. _Ugh... I __**hate **__water... _I splotched my way across the wet field, as I slowly followed th paw-prints Tigress had left.

* * *

The prints slowly faded into some deep mud I was ankle-high in. I looked at it desperately, as I frantically tried to find the inlucid prints. But they were no where to be found. "Damnit..." I stepped forward, as a quick, wet and gooey sensation reached to my crotch in only a scratch of a second. I fell in a deep puddle. I looked down to the mud that was now waist-high, and growled. "**Damnit!**" I used my paws to pull myself out of the hole, soon looking up at the dim skies. The rain was already falling like there was no tomorrow. My fur was no longer padded with wetness, it was soaking with water. _Tigress, why did you have to do this...? Don't you know what the consequences would be? _I blinked. _Unless... you never return... _I could feel a clump fill my throat, as my heart nearly sunk. I looked back down to my surroundings. _No. I will find her, even if it takes all night... even... if it takes all day. _I clenched my jaw a little tighter, as I sludged my way furthermore, closer to the bottom of the mountain. _I bet she went to hide in one of her friends houses..._

* * *

I walked up to her house, and looked at her wet, wooden door. It was a shame some of these townsfolk had to sleep with that annoying dripping sound whenever it rained, because of their poorly-built houses. But at least they have the honour to even _live_ here, near the Jade Palace. I raised my paw to their door. Looking around before knocking, I could see their, and everyone else's house completely dark. No lit candles, no commotion, no _nothing. _They were all sleeping... and I was about to wake them all up. I sighed, looking down, and quickly brought my head back up.

_Knock knock knock knock_

I stared at their door, soaking in my wet coating, shivering in the breeze. Seconds seemed to pass. Then, what seemed like minutes. I clenched my fists, and conjured up the brief courage to raise my paw once again. This time, I was more willing to wake them up.

**Knock knock-**

"What, who is it?" A feminine voice came in, as it crescendoed toward the door I was in front of. It sounded like her.

"Mirror, it's me!" I half-whispered, half-shouted.

The door opened, revealing a grown puma feline. It was her mother. "Excuse me?"

A gasp came from upstairs, as a young puma came rushing down. "Mom! Mom, I got it-"

"Who is this? Your boyfriend? Taking you out on a little minui date?" Her mom stared at her in question. She wasn't mad, but concerned. Looks like _someone's _never had a boyfriend before...

Mirror looked at her mom in innocence. "No mom, I barely even _know _Tai Lung-"

"You know his name! That's enough for unsafe sex, young girl-"

"Mom, just go." She nudged her overly curious mom away.

"But I-"

"Just, go!" She pushed her off, as she went back to her bedroom, with a suited frown on her face that seemed to say, '_I'm watching you_...'. Mirror, the young, maybe three years younger than I, type of puma stared at me in anger. "What is it, Tai Lung?" She growled.

I wiped the smile off my face, and held myself from laughing at her mom. "I uh.. I came here to ask-"

"What? Spit it out! You might wake up my dad, too!"

I half-sighed. "Have you seen Tigress anywhere? Is she... here, possibly?"

"W...What? No, I haven't seen her. You... you _lost _her?"

"Well, I uh-"

"Tai!"

"Okay! Listen, _I _didn't do anything, she just ran off, for no apparent reason." I looked deep into her eyes for an explanation. "And all I can do is look for her..."

She looked down, and shook her head. "I have no idea, Tai Lung. Looks like it's all up to you to find her." She looked behind herself, finding her mother was glaring at her. Turning back, she looked behind me. "It's raining like crazy outside, too. I can't help you, because my mom might think we're going on a 'minui' date. Sorry..." She quickly backed away, to shut her door.

"Well, thanks for wakin up..." I half-smiled.

"So what were you two talking about? For so long?" Her mom ran up to her from the distance she came.

She glared at me. "You're _not _welcome." She slammed the door in my face, as she soon started her arguing with her mom, once again.

I rolled my eyes along with my body away from her house, and walked... _ran_ out.

* * *

I only felt more and more desperate to find her. The dim of the night was already upon me, and it was hard enough even focusing my eyes on the filthy, wet road I was on. My staggered my steps in walking, and tried to rid the sleepiness from my eyes, grunting. _Well if she wasn't at Miraje's house, she must be at Crane's. What a horrible bird... he would just accept doing anything because of his courtesy and dignity. Shouldn't he __**know **__it's bad to let a girl into his house? If I were Tigress, I wouldn't trust him..._

I walked by his house. Looking in it, I found candles were still lit. He was awake? Or, was that one of his parents? Oh well, I was going to have to find out...

I walked up the steps to his house. It was near the Jade Palace, representing it first class, or, for 'rich' people. I knocked on his door.

Seconds passed.

_Creeeak..._

The door slowly opened, as a pair of yellow eyes stared me down. It blinked, and opened the door all the way, revealing Crane. "Tai Lung! I umm... I was just training myself-"

"No need to tell me anything, Crane, I just need to know where Tigress is. She ran off and now I have to find her."

Crane seemed a bit surprised. "I don't know what to say, I uh... I haven't seen her since school."

"So... she's not even in your house?" I asked questionably.

His eyes widened a little. "No, of course not!"

"Right..." I looked down in my own thoughts. "What was I thinking... she would never come to _you_." I trailed off my words, as I wandered off. Thinking of where else she could have gone to.

"Well, have a nice night...!" Crane half-waved at my passing back.

As I walked off, I became more and more desperate in pursuit of Tigress. As thoughts started to fill my head, I began to trail them off, one by one, thinking and getting more worried all the way. _What if I never find her...? What will Shifu do with me, then? _Upon all the feelings that were building inside, I kept my head high. _I've searched everyone's house that I've known to be her friend's, but with no luck, they turned me down... Who else would she..._

I blinked, as I stopped in my steps. My mouth hung open, as the realization struck me. "Song..." I turned around, and spurred my way across each and every single house, until...

**Knock knock knock knock knock!**

My eyes were bright wide, and my muscles flexing through my clothes and the soaking rain. I kept at my knocking, all the while yelling; "Song! Song! Open your door!"

"Ah, what... who is it?" I could hear running steps to her fancy wooden-stained door on the other side.

I backed away from the door, as I waited ever so patiently for her to open her door. It creaked wide open in a flash. And there stood she, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes... her bright red fur seemed to light up the darkness all around her, and what even struck me more, she didn't wear as much clothes as I intended her to. Her white tank top didn't seem to hide _all _of her white-furred chest. And yes, she did have a _chest_. Her slim belly was lightly showing, and her tight, thigh-high shorts seemed not at all unattractive.

As she stood, staring at me with her light-blue eyes, her big, fluffy red tail seemed to wave ever so slowly. Her hair seemed down, and a wee darker, but all in all, she looked... kind of...

"Tai Lung...? What are you doing here, so late?" She slowly stepped up to me, a small grin seemed to nudge at her face.

"I... I was wondering about..." I seemed to not talk as fluently as I opposed to. What... what was I doing?

"Yeah," She tilted her head just a bit, as she slowly walked a little more closer to me.

"I was thinking, maybe you, could..."

She seemed to look me over in pure... lust? She slowly brushed up against me. "Yeah..." She insisted I continue on, as she began to look over my drenched, pulsing muscles.

I finally let out a quick sigh, and looked at her. "I need to know where Tigress is." I backed away from her embrace, as she quickly did the same.

"Tigress...?" She confirmed, as she held her little paws behind her back.

"Yes, Tigress. Do you know where she is?"

She began to think, looking down ever so slightly, then looked back up in confession. "Yes, I _do _know where she is..." She turned, and began to walk inside her house. "She's upstairs." She turned back after a while of thinking, finding I wasn't buying what she intended me to hear. "What?"

"You _actually _have her?" I took a step forth.

"Yes, of course!" She answered with a straight face.

_Well, what else are you gonna do, Tai Lung? This is the only way to get to Tigress. Besides, she's your friend, you can trust her, right...? _In hesitation, I took my first step into her house. I walked by her side, and looked at her. "Where?"

"Up here." She looked up the steps of her big house. The creaky, wooden steps curled up into the second, third, and fourth floor of her house. _My... she has a big house... _I followed her, by her side, up the steps. I was still dripping wet from the outside, but she didn't care. I think she kind of... liked it.

I felt something touch my right hand, as I looked down at it. She was gently holding it. I let go of her hand, and kept my confidence in finding Tigress.

"So Tigress just _showed up _at your house?" I confirmed.

"Yeah!" She chuckled. "Just about half an hour ago. I let her sleep with me, in my room."

I nearly stopped my walking, as I blinked. "_Your, _room? She's in _your _room?"

She looked at me. "Yes, why, where else could she have stayed?"

I softly sighed, as I brought my head back to the stairs. We were just a few stairs away from the top. Reaching it, I followed her lead, as we turned left. _I think her house is even bigger than the Jade Palace... _I looked around, as swords and knives were all hung up on the walls of each and every corner.

Finally turning right, we made our way into a somewhat small room, compared to the house, or should I say, _palace. _Song turned to face me. "So, how did you lose Tigress?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. "_I _didn't lose her... she ran away."

"Ran away, huh...?" She softly chuckled, as she walked over to her door, and shut it. She looked back over to me. "You're shivering."

My teeth were merely clattering. "Yeah... I am..." I held myself, to warm myself up. "Why did you shut your door?"

"You want a blanket?" She went to fetch a blanket.

"No Song, I'm perfectly fine thank you... I have fur, you know..." She walked past me, as she ever so slightly, ever so slowly brushed her tail against my chest. I blinked, and turned my head back to her. "Song..?"

"What? It's a _blanket. _You're afraid of blankets?" She swiftly put it over my wet shoulders.

"Well I uh..." And there I went again... stuttering my words.

"Warm?" She walked back around me, and smiled through the dimness of her room. Her blue eyes seemed to light up, as they stared deep into mine.

I smiled warmly, as I took the rest of the blanket, and wrapped it around my whole body. "Yes, thank you. Now if you would please-"

"So how's it like out there? All that, rain... and, _thunder, _and... _mud_... aren't you a bit tired of sludging through all that stuff? Ever wish you could just, go _back.. to sleep_?" She slowly brought her head closer to mine with each and every word she spoke.

"Now you're sounding weird, Song." I backed away from her.

"Well, _I _would feel miserable. I mean, it's dark out _anyways_..." She locked eyes with me, as she kept getting closer and closer, until I was neatly situated on a bed. Supposedly... _her _bed?

"It... _is_ pretty dark out..." I slowly closed my eyes through my exhaust.

"And rainy. You can't forget about the rain..." She brought up her paw to touch my bare, wet chest, and slowly ran it down to my abs. Then a little bit lower...

"Well... yes, it's really rainy out..." I slowly opened my eyes, to see her, staring at me back. She licked her lips, and beckoned me to lean in closer. As she brought her face closer to mine, her facial expression just begged me to... well...

I blinked, but found I didn't open my eyes back up. Instead, I leaned in a bit closer, as she slowly wrapped her paws around my back, and got inches away from my face. She brought her leg onto mine, and nearly had me down on the bed. She closed her eyes, and with the simple pucker of the lips, she-

"No, Song..." I quickly turned away from her grasp. I looked away. "I need to know where Tigress is." I breathed in and out ever so slowly, as I got up, off of her bed.

She seemed to look me over. She blinked her eyes down at her feet. "Okay. She's..." She beckoned me over to her door. "Over here." Opening her door, she walked across, and touched another door that opened to another room.

I began to walk inside. "I thought you said she was in your room?"

A moment passed. "Guess she moved..." Song replied in slight-disappointment.

I kept my walking straight, until I found a large bed situated across the room. And what was on it, was a clump of something...

"I'll leave you two be." Song walked out of the room, as she rubbed her arm with her paw.

Quickly walking over to the bed, I looked closer. There she was... an elegant tigress, laying down in a warm bed, shivering, yet, calm, with her heavy eyes closed.

I softly smiled, as I tilted my head in response. She just looked so perfect, the way the moon shone on her also wet fur, and yet, her shivering self also struck me. She was in need, and I was the only one who could comfort her, again...

I looked at her in pure concern and lust. I slowly brought my rather large paw to her shivering face, and brushed through her fur with the back of it. She was so, soft...

She adjusted her position, making a small whimpering sound. "Daddy..."

I breathed in quickly, shocked by that one word. _Daddy... _I brushed back her fur once again, and leaned in. "Don't worry, Tigress... your daddy's here.." I laid down on the bed, as I dropped the blanket Song gave me. Both of our wet bodies seemed to merge together, as I softly hugged her in a loving way. Covering myself with her blanket, I closed my eyes for once, and together, we both fell asleep, in each other's arms... once again...

Goodnight.

* * *

_**A.N. **Minui means midnight, in most peoples terms. I mostly speak French, and often I get both languages mixed up. You can learn more about Song and ThaiLaan in The Return, and A Hidden Secret. As you can see, all my stories are connected. Except of that one about Bolt, of course. Please review. It keeps me going._

_-Skyy._


End file.
